


Love, Bows, & Arrows

by MiraculousPenta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Kidnapping, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, marinette is cupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPenta/pseuds/MiraculousPenta
Summary: WARNING!!! MENTIONS KIDNAPPING AND ATTEMPT OF RAPE IN '⚠The Story⚠' CHAPTER!!!Marinette Dupain-Cheng seems like a normal teenage girl, right? Wrong. She hides a big secret, two actually, she is the goddess of love a.k.a Cupid and Paris' favorite superheroine, Ladybug. The role of Cupid has been passed down from generation to generation. Her mother, Sabine, was Cupid before her. She helps others meet their significant other, but will she meet her's?Inspired by:A Fairytale Matchmaker by E. D. Baker
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Their Life

You know how Marinette’s always clumsy? There’s a good reason behind it. Her vision is often blurred out by a picture of soulmates. She, as you probably know by now, is Cupid. People think Cupids make the soulmates, that is false. A Cupid’s job is just to shoot them to realise their love. How does she know? The visions tell her. And that my friends, is why she trips all the time.

This whole……….. Cupid……thing……was not up to her. It was given to her by her mother, Sabine. The most painful thing is that it’s supposed to be a secret. The only people that know are her parents, her teachers, and the principle

When in class and a vision appears she raises her hand and while making the heart symbol with her other.

All her teachers know what that means and let her go. Such a hectic life for a teenager, don’t you agree? One girl three identities. Wait…… 3? Did I forget to mention that she is Ladybug, Paris’ superheroine? I think I did. Again, she may not reveal this to anyone.

On top of all the “Secret identity……….. Stuff” she is the target of the school bully. Gosh, I feel sorry for her.

One thing pains her the most. She may not shoot her own soulmate. He has to realise it himself. And unfortunately, she has the most oblivious soulmate, ever.

His name is Adrien Agreste. His life is quite hectic as well, not as hectic as her’s though quite sad. Adrien is a teenage supermodel whose life is constantly monitored and controlled. The boy badly needs rest and freedom. (And a brain XD) He got his freedom not long ago, yet he does not get rest.

In fact, he was given more responsibilities. He is Chat Noir, Ladybug’s partner. He doesn’t mind though, he enjoys the freedom he is given in both ways.

Now, this is where it gets complicated. Marinette first met Adrien at school, she thought he was another one of those bully types. So she was devastated when she sees him for the first time and saw a bow and arrow pointing towards him, for that is the sign that he is her soulmate. As soon as she sees it the bow and arrow disappear, confirming that it is true.

However, she fell in love with the boy after he explained everything that happened. After that, she understood why he was her soulmate.

The boy realised her feelings for her, yet he fell for her hero form. These two heroes have created a love square that is yet to be broken.


	2. A Normal Day

Marinette’s POV :

*Beep beep*

Ugh, stupid alarm! Waking me up so early! Well, at least I won’t be late. Which one should I wear……….? AHA! This one!

As soon as I change I head down, and ate breakfast. I ran to school as usual. Just then my soulmate’s car came by. “Hey Marinette,” he said. “Hi Adrien,” I said to him. “Like your outfit.” “Thanks, you don’t look bad yourself.” “Meh, I don’t really get to choose what I wear, since I am a walking ad,” he sighed.

“Don’t say that, I’m sure your father loves you, he just finds it hard to show it,” I said.“ ” Thanks Mar, you’re a great friend,“ he said. For goodness sake, when will this oblivious boy realise that we’re soulmates.

As I walk to class I was greeted by my bestie, Alya. "Hey gurl!” she said. “Hey Als.” “So how is project ‘Make Adrien Agreste fall for Marinette’.” “No progress, he’s just too oblivious.”

Sure, I know Adrien has a crush on my alter ego, but he has to love myself aswell. Ugh! Like, seriously, whoever created the rule of Cupid is stupid. Let me explain. According to the rules of Ancient Cupid, a Cupid’s significant other must learn to love a person fully for every detail, entirely by him or herself. And yes, a Cupid can be both women or men.

“Aw, tough luck girl. You’re amazing and one day he will realise that,” Alya said. “You say that every day……” I sighed. “And one day, it will come true.” I smiled at my friends positivity, she’s the bestest best ever.

The day passed quite uneventful, well, accept the fact that 6 visions decided to pop up altogether during the last class, giving me a headache. I signed Ms. Bustier immediately and she let me go. I summoned my wings and bow, and quickly but quietly flew away. One of the visions showed all the way to New Zealand, good thing these wing are fast.

I managed to come back to school just 15 minutes before it ends. I entered the class with a smile, an exhausted one, but a smile nonetheless. Ms. Bustier smiled as well when I came in. I dozed off during the last few minutes, so when class was over she came to me to wake me.

“So, where did love take you today?” she asked as I collect my things. “Somewhere far away, let’s just say I had to go to New Zealand,” I answered. She smiled, “You must be tired, New Zealand is on the other side of the world.” I smiled, “Thanks for the concern, I better be going now. Bye Ms. Bustier!” “Bye Marinette”

Just another day in the life of Cupid.


	3. I Know

Some people would think LB doesn’t know who Chat Noir is. Scratch that. Nobody knows. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is very good with hiding secrets. Her mother trained her since 3, plus, she went to an acting school.

I don’t know if Adrien is good at hiding secrets, but I guess he managed to keep it from everyone. Besides Mari of course. If you ask Marinette how it feels having to hide two big secrets that effects everyone’s lifes and having to pretend she doesn’t know anything that she knows making everything even more confusing and complicated then she would say it’s hard.

It pains the poor girl that she has to lie and lie again. Leaving her best friends hanging from time to time.

By now, I think she managed to shoot two pairs of her classmates. Nino is with Alya, of course, Ivan and Mylene part of why she encouraged them. Today she will shoot another couple. Kim and Alix. Those two don’t realise it yet.

“Hey guys,” she said at lunch, “Who do you think is Kim’s soulmate?” The girl wanted to know how good her friends were at guessing soulmates. “Isn’t it obvious?” Alya said, “It’s definitely Alix.” “Yeah, dudette, it’s pretty obvious,” Nino said as well.

Meanwhile our little cinnamon roll is confused. “Doesn’t Kim like Chloe?” he asked. Why are you so blind, Marinette thought. The other three sighed. “I bet those two will start dating by the end of the month,” Nino said, “They’re made for each other.” “Well I bet they will start dating by the week,” Alya said.

Marinette giggled at their friends. She shot the pair this morning, so most likely they will date by tomorrow. Probably……..

Suddenly Adrien said, “Guys, do you ever wonder about Cupid?” Ehem, she is right here you dork, your soulmate, Marinette thought. “Well I always thought he or she lives in Paris, since it is the city of love,” Alya stated her theory. Good guess Als. “I agree,” Marinette said trying to cover her identity. Internally giggling at how clueless her friends were.

“Also, he or she is probably billions of years old,” Nino said. Marinette internally gagged at that one. No, no, no, no, no, she is literally beside you. Just then the bell rang.

The gang headed to Ms. Bustier’s class. “Okay, class today we will be learning about someone real whom some believe is fictional.” At this the class perked up. “

Marinette realises that she means they will be studying herself. "Let me guess,” the blunette said, “Cupid.” Ms. Bustier smiled, “Good guess, and it is correct.” Both she and Marinette tried to hold their laughter but failed immensely. The class looked confused at the outburst, but decided to let it slide.

Inside a certain blunette’s head was laughing. They were studying their own classmate. Oh how she can’t wait til her 20th birthday where this secret will be spilled.


	4. Starting to Fall

Adrien’s POV:

When I Marinette heard laugh, I smiled. She’s so cute. Wait……… What? No, no, bad Adrien, you’re supposed to be in love with Ladybug, not Marinette, she’s just a friend. (Denial ain’t just a river in Egypt)

Ms. Bustier started the lecture but all I could focus on is Ladybug. She is so amazing. Those bluebell eyes remind me of a clear blue sky. They kinda look like Marinette’s. She’s so cute when she stutters, and also that confidence, wow. She’s a great class rep, the way she always helps everyone, I mean even Chloe. Gosh, that girl is really ama-………

When did this suddenly became about Marinette. Could’ve sworn I was thinking ‘bout Ladybug. Wow, I am really lucky to have two amazing girls in me life.


	5. Realization

Adrien’s POV:

Ever since that day I caught myself thinking about Marinette, I started to notice little things about her. 

The way she stammers when she’s nervous. 

The way she stands up to bullies. 

The way she sticks her tongue out when she’s focused. 

The way she talks about her designs. 

She’s just full of that warmth that I lack in my life. I find myself wanting to be near her more often. She gives me joy that left me when mother left. Mother. She would’ve loved Marinette, they’re alike in so many, ways. They’re both kind, passionate, and they both have an incredible love for justice. 

“You’re hopeless,” Nino said at lunch. “What?” I said, Nino and Alya snickered. Marinette was getting her food when Nino said that. “Seriously Adrien, just ask her out already,” Alya said. “Wha-” I said, “Marinette’s just a friend.” “She never said who dude, you just further proved our point,” her boyfriend said, “Plus you look all lovey dovey when you think about Mari.”

Could they be right? Marinette more than just a friend? No, no, bad Adrien, you love Ladybug. You. Love. Ladybug. And Ladybug only. But Nino’s not wrong Marinette has been more attractive lately, Nino himself used to have a crush on the bluenette. 

I think everyone had a crush on her at one point, she is very kind. Marinette is my best friend and I should be happy with that. 

Friend. 

Why did that word suddenly become so sad? I used to be content to call her my friend, but now. Something change, I don’t know what. There’s this feeling that longs for more. More than a friend. What does tha-

Just like that realization dawned on me. 

I have a crush on Marinette.


	6. A Rival's Entrance

Tomorrow we have a new student, wonder who it is. Ms. Bustier said that it’s a boy (I felt like I was doing a baby gender reveal) Oh well, hope he won’t cause any trouble 

??? POV:

Tomorrow is my official first day at Dupont. I already have eyes on a short bluenette, and Agreste is not taking her away from me not now not ever.

~Time skip~

Marinette’s POV:

“Hello, my name is Doyle Mallory.” My head snapped up to see a fashion disaster standing in front of the class.

I don’t know what, but when I looked at him I knew one thing. He. Was. Trouble. He is the type that will try to break up soulmate matches that I make. Wait…. Is he staring at me? Nope! Nu-uh, not gonna happen buddy. I know who my soulmate is and you are not gonna break whatever I have with him. 

What was his name again? Doyle Mallory right? Where have I heard that name before? Oh. Oh no. No no no no no no. NO! He can’t be, could he? He is the son of Teivel Mallory, a single father that is still trying to break up maman and papa. This is bad. This is really, really bad. What am I going to DO! 

Doyle -> dark stranger 

Mallory -> unfortunate, ill-fated

Teivel -> devil


	7. Looks Like Someone's Jealous

Adrien's POV:

Back off buddy, she's my princess. Wait, what, oh. When did I get so possessive? I mean I know I realised I love her but........

What is this feeling? My heart is screaming mine and my head wants to punch that boy in the face! Really, oh wow. Um...... You know what I'll ask Nino later. He's been through love before. He'll know what this feeling is.

~Timeskip~

"Hey, bro?" "Yeah?" "Why did I feel so, what's the word, possessive when that guy stared at Marinette. I mean I realise I like her but what-" I was cut off by Nino and Alya trying to hold their laughter. When did Alya get here?

"Duuuuuuude........" Nino said. "Looks like someone's jealous," Alya sing-songed. "Wha, me? Jealous? Pfft, no. Where did you get that idea?"

Alya's POV:

Is it just me or is this boy just like real dense. Nino gave Adrien a deadpan expression. "It's just he seems like trouble and you know, I wanna protect her," Adrien said sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than us.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Marinette said returning from the bathroom (Nope she just returned from Japan). "We're talking about the new kid," Adrien said hurriedly. "Um... Is it bad that I feel like he is bad news?" Mari said. Great now there's two of them.

"I mean we hardly know him......" Nino trailed off. "That's not it," Marinette started, "I have a hunch that he is Teivel Mallory's son, and if he is......" Wait who? "Who's Teivel Mallory?" I asked.

"He's..........an acquaintance. Has a crush on maman, tried to get them to break up about 2 dozen times now," Mari sighs. "You mean he is probably a boy who likes to get himself in between relationships?" Adrien asked. "No, he'll try his best to get the person he likes and by the way he was staring at me in class....... I'm not sure I'm comfortable."

Adrien I take it back, that boy is trouble. But if he gets in the way of my ship, he will be in bigger trouble.


	8. Confrontation

Adrien's POV:

I was washing up in the restroom when I heard footsteps come closer. "Greetings Agreste." It was Doyle. "Good afternoon," I said trying to be as nice as possible. "I know you like her," he started, "But just so you know, she's mine! You'll never take her away from me." "She's not a possession! She is a living, breathing person. She gets to choose her choices!" I said, my voice getting louder with every word.

"My boy she will never choose you. You may have a pretty face and a huge fanclub, but you're nothing more," he said. So... Saving Paris means nothing? Yeah right. He turned around and left.

As soon as he closed the door, Plagg flew out of my jacket. "So? You gonna let him win your Princess or are you going to do something?" He said.

"You kidding me?! We both know Marinette already hates him, so we don't have to do much," I said. Plagg snorted, "Yeah, but she ain't your girl til you make your move." Well he's right. But what if she doesn't like me? What if she rejects me? What if- "Oh just shut up will ya?" Plagg said. "I wasn't even saying anything!" "You were thinking too loud."

Ah, the pains of having a cheese loving kwami.


	9. Battle Begins

Third Person's POV:

Morning started out pretty normal. Wake up. Get ready for school. Wait for your friends. You know, the normal school routine. And as usual, our favorite bluenette is late. As soon as first period is over Doyle came up to her.

"Hey Marinette right? May I steal you for a sec?" he asked.

Marinette hesitated. On one hand she could confirm her suspicion that he is the son of her papa's "rival", but on the other she knows that the Mallory family will do everything in their power to woo somebody, and if that doesn't work, they would use force. Before Mari could answer, Alya shoved her over to him. "Go ahead, we can wait. Say 10 minutes tops?" she says. Doyle nodded, "10 minutes."

Doyle lead her to a secluded corner, away from prying eyes. "Father was right when he said the Chengs were gorgeous," he mused. Marinette frowned 'looks like he is that Doyle, "What do you want Mallory?" "Simple. You," he answered curtly, "You and I are made for each other my dear. Y'know, soulmates" 'He really trying to pull that sh*t on Cupid?' she mused. "Mhm, I don't think so Doyle," she said, "You see, I know who you are. And I am not interested into dating someone who's father is trying to split my parents!" "Hm... Father forgot to mention you are as intelligent as you are beautiful." Mari's frown grew deeper. 

As he was about to say something else, Alya came to sight. "There you are! It's been 15 minutes! Sorry Doyle, but I'm gonna take my girl now. Bye!" She dragged her bestie away from the boy and towards the exit. Though she tried to hide it, Mari could see anger written on her face, "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" "Course I was! And you were right, that boy is trouble," Alya amswered, "I deem him unworthy of spending time with my bestie, you are to stay away from him!" 

Marinette giggled, "I'm more than happy to oblige."

The girls laughed as they reached the boys. "What's so funny?" Adrien asked when they came within talking distance. "Oh , nothing. Just Alya being a mother hen," Marinette replied. "Hey!" Alya yelled, "am not!"

"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are t-"

"You guys done?" Nino said, "I need my fair share of pastries you know." The group just laughed. "Yeah, let's go," Marinette answered.

Walking into the bakery, the boys ran to the display shelves. "Gee, guys. You look like we don't come here everyday," Alya commented. "Can't help it," Adrien said, "They're delicious." 

The group chose their food and went to the livingroom. "Got any confirmation about the new dude?" Nino asked. "Yup," Marinette replied, "He's definetely Theivel Mallory's son." "Theivel Mallory?" came a new voice, "Why are you talking about him?" It was Sabine. "New kid at school, Sabine," Alya answered, "His name is Doyle Mallory. We just confirmed that it is his son." 

Sabine sighed, "And I'm willing to bet that he has his eyes on Mari?" "Yup," the group of four answered, making the 'p' pop. "Word from the wise, stay away from him." "Definitely," Marinette answered, "Wouldn't want that to happen." Marinette and Sabine both shudder.

"What?" Adrien asked, "What happened?" Alya and Nino looked like they were both curious as well. "Another story for another time." Marinette answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where I'm going to need your help. Send me what will Doyle do to try and win Marinette over? Comment the answer. The sooner you answer the sooner the next part will be published. I need at least one answer can you do that?


	10. The Not So Secret Admirer

Marinette's POV:

School started like any other day, only this time instead of Tikki, Alya decided to wake me up. She stuck by my side like glue, not that she doesn't already do that on a normal day, but this time, more than ever. The boys were no better. "Guys, I love you and all, but stop guarding me like I'm the freaking president for goodness sake!" Okay, technically I am the class president but, y'know, that's not what I meant. They all smiled sheepishly and moved away... only a little. 

When we walked into the classroom, there was a ginormous bouquet of red roses on my desk. "Looks like our girl got a 'secret' admirer," she said, giving air quotes around the word secret. Yeah, pfft, secret. The only person that has shown interest in me is Doyle. I sighed, "Yeah, I wOnDeR wHo CoUld It bE?" At the back of the class, I could see Doyle trying to hide a smirk. He's an idiot, that's for sure. 

I took the bouquet and looked at it, twelve. Twelve red roses, a declaration of love and passion. He really wen- "Ew!" I screamed as I threw the roses on the floor, "Are those worms!" "Ew! You'd think that a person would check those first before giving them to someone," Alya said, "Nino, do you mi-" "Nope," said boy replied, "No way am I touching that bouquet! What about you, sunshine child." Adrien just sighed and picked up the bouquet and threw it in the nearby trash bin. "Thanks, Adrien," I said. "You're welcome, Mari." By now, Doyle was scowling.

"Good morning, class. Let's take roll call, shall we?"

~Time skip~

As soon as class was over, we rushed to the bakery, making sure a certain someone doesn't have the chance to follow us. We entered the bakery through the back door and rushed up the stairs towards the living room. "Phew," Adrien said, "That was fun." "How are you guys not tired right now?" Nino asked. "Hey! Chasing akuma attacks isn't as easy as it looks y'know," Alya responded. "Yeah," Adrien said, "My father hired a personal trainer for me bro. What'd you expect?" "Ok, you two, I get. But what about Mari?" he asked. 'Flying half across the world and back again in under an hour.' "I running full speed to school so I'm not late, Nino," okay, half-truth, right? We all laughed at that.

"Hello you four," Maman came in carrying a tray full of pastries, "A little run?" "Mhm," Alya said, "We're trying to avoid Doyle." "Yeah," I said, "He left a bouquet of roses on my desk this morning," I said, "He's trying to use his tactics." "It was full of worms Sabine," Nino told her, "Worms!" Maman just sighed, "The Mallory family has always been careless." She turned to me, "How about a good spar later Mari? We don't want to take any chances." I nodded. 

"Woah," Adrien said, "Are your relations with Mallorys that bad?" I glanced at my mother, she nodded. I sighed, "I'll tell you what happened, but it's not a pretty story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Did it! posted on Sunday GMT+7! Next chapter in the works! Shout out to @LadybugfanRenee on Wattpad for the help!


	11. ⚠The Story⚠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of kidnapping and attempt of rape!!!

**College Francoise Dupont**   
**November 21, 1994**   
**18.00**

16-year-old Sabine was skipping excitedly down the streets from Nadja's, her best friend's house towards her own. It was her birthday tomorrow and she could hardly wait. She had everything planned, the time, the place, the invitations, the decorations, the cake, everything! Despite the cold, she was going to have an amazing party. 

Busy imagining what the party was going to be like, she failed to notice that she was being followed. The air suddenly thickens and as she gasps for air, she falls to the ground.

**Abandoned House**   
**November 21, 1994**   
**23.30**

She woke up slowly, her head dizzy, and her sight unclear. She groans. "Looks like the sleeping beauty finally woke up." She knew that voice. _Teivel,_ her first thought voiced. She tried to move only to realize she was bound, she tried to speak only to realize she was gagged. _If only I decided to take those self-defense lessons, she mused._ "There's no need to struggle," the young man's voice could be heard, "After all, we're _friends_." He spits the word as if it were poison. _Ah,_ the girl thought, _So that's what he wants._

"You know," Teivel said, "I've always hated your relationship with _Tom._ But, if I managed to get a baby inside that womb..." Her eyes widened at the implication as she struggled even more. "Oh, Doll," he said, invading her personal space, "There's no escaping me. After all, we're soulmates aren't we?" Instead of ripping her clothes as one would think, he took out a pocket watch. "Three minutes till your birthday, Doll," he mused, "Think of this as my birthday gift. From me to you."

Her heart beating fast, she tried to figure out a way to get out, to give a signal. "Two minutes, let's get you undressed," he said. He ripped her clothes away from her body, leaving her exposed. _**"60 seconds."**_ She struggled more, it was pointless, she was really tired. _ **"30 seconds."**_ At that point, she decided to succumb to her fate. **_"3,"_** she closed her eyes, **_"2,"_** she braced herself. _"O-,"_ he was cut off by siren sounds and the rushing of footsteps. 

He scowled, knowing that he had to get away. But before he left, he opened a tube of sleeping gas. Sabine fell asleep soon after. He slipped out as soon as the police broke down the door. A female officer noticed Sabine and told her coworkers to get something to cover the girl. The officers managed to get Sabine to the hospital for a test of sexual assault. 

Once the girl woke up she was questioned about who did those things to her and she answered her friend's name. Unfortunately, the young man wore gloves and did not leave any fingerprints nor DNA samples as proof. The case left unsolved to this day, cold and forgotten. But Sabine Cheng will always remember what he did, and she knows the truth. As did her family. That day she swore she will do everything in her power to make sure that _never_ happens to those she cares about.


	12. Say Something

The group of three that were listening just stared wide eyed at what they just heard. "Nino, get some bubble wrap. No way am I letting anything like that happen to my bestie," Alya declares standing up. "Wha- Alya, no!" Mari said, "I can take care of myself!" "You better," Alya muttered. Marinette sighed. She loves Alya, but she can be a real mother hen sometimes. 

Adrien couldn't find words that explain just how furious he was that someone was willing to do that. "-rien. Earth to Adrien. Are you in there?" he heard Nino say. He snapped out of his train of thoughts. "Yeah," he said softly. "Look dude, I get you're upset, I am too, but right now we need to focus on how to get Mari as far away from Doyle as possible," Nino said. 

"Look, guys, the best thing you can do for me is take some self defense classes," Mari told them, "That will ensure both you guys, and myself safe." They looked like they were thinking about it. "Look, Mari, I wish I could, but I don't think my schedule will fit for some classes. Plus, whose gonna look after the twins when Mom, Dad, and Nora are away," Alya said. "You could always ask your sister for some classes," Adrien decided to pipe up. 

Nino shuddered, "Dude, she almost didn't approve of Alya and my relationship and looks ready to beat me up. I don't need to give her a reason to do it." The group sat down and decided to think about their choices. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. But, I wanted to ask your opinion if I made this Maribat. Still adrientte, but like, Mari is their cousin? I want to know what you think. If not, just say no. If your okay with it, say yes. Don't be afraid to comment or criticize, because critic is literally the only way my writing will improve. Bye!


	13. Help From Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all seem interested, so let's go for it!

"You know..." Sabine started, all heads snapped to her, "I could always ask my br-" "No," Marinette interrupted, "We are not getting them involved." By this time the other four in the room were confused all over. "Come on, honey, he's your uncle," Sabine tried to reason. "Exactly," Marinette said, "I don't want to rope them into this mess." "Hold up," came Nino's voice, "I've known you since preschool and you have never mentioned having an uncle. The only uncle I know of is your _great_ uncle, Wang Cheng Shifu, but never another. Explain."

Sabine just sighed and explained, "I know that my name sounds Chinese but believe it or not, I am not as the Wang-Chengs _**(I have a theory, hush)**_ are not my biological family. I was born in Gotham City, the crime capital. I had an older brother and a wonderful family." "Had?" Adrien softly asked. "My parents were murdered when I was seven and my brother ten," she continued, "Unlike my brother, which I found they just left there, I was taken away to their 'hideout'. It took days before GCPD found me. They decided that I had to go into foster care. Since it somehow didn't make it to the news my brother never found out that I survived up till a couple of years ago. The family that fostered me were the Wang-Chengs and they ended up adopting me. Hence the name."

The group just sat there stunned once more. "Okay," Alya started, "But how exactly can they help us?" "Doesn't matter," Marinette stated, "Don't rope them into this mess." Marinette glared at her mother. "Too late hon," came her mother's smug reply, "They're coming here first thing tomorrow."

Marinette groaned, "They're gonna try to wrap me in bubble wrap and won't let me go anywhere on my own!" "That's kinda the point," Sabine answered her daughter. "What am I chopped liver?" Alya said, "You still haven't told us how they will be able to help."

"Uncle Bruce, Dick, or Richard if you prefer, Jason, Tim, Damian, and the rest of the family. Are all experienced fighters, you know, living in Gotham and all that jazz," Marinette told them. "Wait," they heard Adrien started, "Bruce, Richard, Jason, Timothy, and Damian as in Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, and Damian Wayne?!" "Well that was fast," Tom said as he entered the room, obviously amused by their conversation.

"Hey Papa," Marinette said hiding her exasperation. "Is it safe to assume that I will be more baking extras tomorrow?" Tom said, chuckling. It was safe to say that the boys enjoyed his pastries and that yes, he most definitely has to make more extras.

**Meanwhile at the Wayne Manor**

"Boys," Bruce called out, "Pack your bags we're going to Paris." His children perked up. "Not that I'm not happy to see Pixie again but," Jason said, "Who's watching over Gotham?" "I called the Kents a couple of minutes ago," his adoptive father said, "Suffice to say, the Supers are." "You don't usually do that unless it's an emergency, Bruce," Tim said, "What's up?"

"Mallory has a son," he stated, "And he's eyeing Marinette."

At that last statement, everyone scrambled. Tim packed his bo staffs, Jason his guns, Dick his escrima sticks, Damian his katanas, etcetera, etcetera.

Beware Mallory, you are on the Bat's radar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, what do you think? It's official, this is now a Maribat story. Don't like, don't read, simple. Anyway, if you want to know the Wang-Cheng theory, that my crazy mind came up with (in other words if you read it somewhere else that means I haven't discovered it), comment it. Thanks to all you readers.
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	14. So... Basically There's a Butterfly Obsessed Psycho in Paris?

Jason's POV

Okay, I got my guns, my helmet, my guns, my jacket, my guns, my clothes, my guns, yup! That's about it! Mallory junior is gonna regret the day he was born!

Dick's POV

Gasp! Mallory has a child! Gasp! He's eyeing Mari! Gasp! Me not gonna let that happen! I'm ready to torture that son of a b*tch!

Tim's POV:

Mallory junior? Mallory evil? No, no, no, me no likey likey. Me gonna pack me bags. Me gonna spill me coffee on him. Me gonna ask big daddybat lock him up. Lock 'em up in ARKHAM!

Damian's POV:

If that imbecile dares lay a single hair on my cousin, I'm going to terminate him. Nice and slow. Torture him to a painful death, and may he rest in chaos. _("Awe, you do care" "Shut up, Grayson!)_

3rd Person POV

The Waynes are on a plane to Paris when they suddenly heard a crash. "This is Paris Air Traffic Control to flight AZ 2956. There has been an akuma attack spotted at the Parisian Plane Central gate A11, refrain from landing. I repeat. There has been an akuma attack spotted at the Parisian Plane Central gate A11, refrain from landing. Over." Everyone on the plane stays silent.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS AN HAKUNA MATATA ATTACK!" "Language," Alfred told the second eldest Wayne child, "And I believe they said akuma attack, Master Jason." "An attack?" Dick's voice said, "Aunt Sabine never said anything about an attack." The Waynes were restless now, worried for their family.

Once they were clear for landing, they rushed of to the limo that they rented. **_(We all know this would happen if the Waynes were to go anywhere)_** Quickly, they drove over to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, or Dupain-Wayne as Bruce would argue, and settled in. By 11.30 time, they were all unpacked. Sabine told them that Mari's school would let out for lunch in a few, so the four batboys decided to surprise her.

Marinette's POV

Lunch time, we were heading to they bakery when I heard someone, or rather someones shout my name. "MARI!" I didn't quite register the fact that these were my idiotic cousins until they tackled me to the ground. Jason, Dick, and Tim were above me and Damian was off on the side. _Great, everyone's staring,_ I thought. "Can't breathe," I managed to gasp out. "Oops, sorry Mari," Dick said, "Kinda got excited to see our favorite cousin." "I'm your only cousin," I deadpanned. "All the more reason to be our favorite," he said back. That's when I heard the whispering around us.

' _OMG, is that the Dick Grayson'_

_'Jason Todd is so hot'_

_'Tim Drake looks like he's about to pass out'_

_'Ooo, Damian Wayne is so cute!'_

_'Did they say Marinette is their cousin?'_

_'NO WAY! Are those the Waynes!'_

"Um... Let's get out of here," I said dragging Dick who dragged Tim who dragged Damian who dragged Jason with one hand and Adrien who dragged Alya who dragges Nino with the other. We ran to the bakery and shut the door quickly, the front door was surrounded by fans. Before I could dwell on the fact that I was technically a Wayne is now known to the public, Tim's voice said, "Now that we are alone now, mind telling us what an akuma attack is and why you never told us?"

I winced and said, "So... Um... Basically there's a butterfly obsessed psycho who got his hands on some magical jewelry and now terrorizes Paris by preying on negative emotions?"

"WHAT!"

I sighed, meanwhile my friends were clearly amused. They tried and failed to hold in their laughter.

Once they a calm down, we sat in the living room where everyone is waiting for us.

"So, let's start from the beginning shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, hope you like this chapter. So I've got GOOD NEWS and bad news. Bad news is I will be putting this book on hold until January. Good news is the reason why I am putting this on hiatus is because I will be participating in Daminette December 2020! So go ahead and check out that book on December 1st. And literally nobody has requested anything, so I'm still waiting you guys. Anything. Any ship, any trope or plot. Go ahead and ask me.
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	15. We're Not Going To Sit On The Sidelines

The Waynes were furious once they heard the full story. Kids... He akumatizes kids... "Guys! Guys! I feel you, but you need to calm down! The last thing we need is you guys getting akumatized! " Marinette shouted. They all try to calm down and look at Marinette, she and Sabine are aware of their nightly escapades. They all gave her a look saying _'We're not gonna do_ _nothing_ " Marinette shoot them a look, _'Yeah, I figured.'_ Just then the school bell rang signalling there was 5 minutes left for lunch. Mari stood up and hugged her cousins and uncle, "I'll see you guys after school!"

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino all ran off to school arriving just in time. "That was close," Alya panted, "Your cousins are crazy." "Tell me about it," Marinette said back, running her fingers through her hair. _'She's so hot, wait, Adrien stop it.'_ The bell rang again and Ms. Mendeliev entered the classroom. "I hope you all had a good lunch break because now we are going to be studying and I want everyone to focus," the teacher said her voice stern. "Yes, Ms. Mendeliev," came the students reply as the teacher turned to face the board.

All throughout the lecture Adrien could find his mind thinking back to Marinette. How she handled the Waynes, how strong she was pulling everyone to the bakery, and how hot she looked. Adrien knew he fell and fell hard. Now all he needs to do is figure out if she likes him back.

Meanwhile in the Dupain-Cheng Bakery the Waynes were trying their best to keep their temper. It was hard, to think thag their family had been suffering under emotional hostage for so long and that this terrorist uses kids to do his dirty work. "How did this escape the JL?" Bruce asked his sister. "Mari knew that you would react like this and thought about how hard it would be to defeat a member of the Justice League. By the way, Mari is one of the heroes," Sabine answered calmly even as she dropped the bomb on her brother and nephews.

"PIXIE IS F*CKING WHAT!" Jason shouted, "She's not even 16 yet!" "That's kinda hypocritical of you, Jason," Sabine pointed out. "And I f*cking died because of that. Not to mention the fact about her _other_ mantle," Jason said back. "What can we do?" Dick asked putting a hand on Jason's shoulder to calm him down.

"Two things. One, you train Marinette and her friends. One of them is Cat Noir and if you only train them both it will raise suspicion. Our cover is to protect her from _Mallory_ which isn't a complete lie. Second, help them with the detective work. Ask Marinette to meet up somewhere descreet so Hawkmoth won't know you're here. Even when you return to Gotham Mari and I can keep you updated. And do whatever you can to prevent the league from coming," Sabine said. The boys looked at each other and agreed. If you're messing with someone from this family, you will meet something worse than death.

Hawkmoth and Mallory won't know what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Long time since I last updated! I apparently have no self-control. I have this book, "From Paris To The World", "Fans to Bullies to Fans", and a couple of Daminette December continuations to write yet I have joined another collab story. This collab is done with 6 writers and one beta reader so I'm looking forward to see how it'll turn out. Anyway, bye for now!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	16. Meeting The Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexual harassment!

As soon as Marinette came home from school, she drops her bag in her room and comes back to the living room. "Did you tell them? She asked her mother." Yes, she did," Damian answered for her." "Great! Now we can talk details," Marinette said. When she lifted her arm, the boys could see some red marks on her wrist. "Mari, what is that?" Tim asked, voice clearly concerned. Marinette just tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Come here," Bruce said softly and she did. He looked at her wrist and saw a few nail marks. "Marinette, who did this to you?" Dick's voice was low and dangerous. 

"You were going to find out anyway," Marinette said sighing, "Over the past few weeks, Doyle has been desperate. He bought me some crazy fancy jewels and even commissioned me for a dress which today I discover was for myself." Mari sat down in between Dick and Bruce, "I refused his gifts and he got impatient. He grabbed my wrist and said that he wouldn't let go until I agree to date him. I tried to get his hands off my wrist, but I think he has training, good one too. Anyway, he got akumatized later and became Dark Cupid. That's kinda why I'm here a little early."

Everyone was silent. "He's moving faster than we expected," Sabine said, "When can you start that training?" "How about tomorrow? And maybe we can meet up with your partner sometime tomorrow too?" Bruce asked. The whole family was on edge. Who wouldn't? This situation is far from ideal. "Yeah, that would be great. And as for meeting my partner, how about tonight, 11 o'clock, Eiffel Tower? That's when we finish up patrol," Marinette said. "Call your friends and see what time they will be available," Sabine said, "Except Adrien, Bruce, could you talk to Gabriel Agreste?" "Why?" "Because he will never listen to any of us, but since you're you-" "Adrien is Chat by the way," Marinette interrupts knowing it will make her uncle will say yes.

"Ok, I will talk to him. Can I take pictures of your wrist Mari? I can use them to convince Gabriel," Bruce said. "Sure." "Ok, now. Any suspects on Hawkmoth, Bean?" Tim asked whipping out his computer. "Yes, actually. My only suspect would be Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste. He had the Miraculous Grimoire. Also, if his goal is to get the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculi, he probably wants to make a wish to change reality. In this case, he wants to find his wife," Marinette stated.

"And if he does make that wish, the balance of the universe will be disrupted," Bruce said making notes in his head. "That reminds me, have I introduced you to Tikki before?" Marinette asked. "Who's Tikki?" Dick asked, "That's a cute name." "That would be me," Tikki said flying out of Marinette's purse. The boys stared but as they were about to say something, Tikki spoke up again, "And I think Marinette neglected to mention that she is now also the Grand Guardian of the Miraculi."

"SHE IS WHAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my longest chapter but in my defense, I have 3 requests, a challenge and parts of Daminette December to write. Hope you liked this chapter! Special thanks to @Givingitatry and @Sleepymangahead for the wooing ideas.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	17. Eiffel Tower

11 o'clock, as promised, Ladybug told Chat Noir to wait first. "Why?" Chat asked. Ladybug smirked, "I got us some help." Five figures dropped down. Chat was taken aback. "Chat Noir," Batman greeted curtly. "B, be nice," Ladybug scolded, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Chat Noir, my partner. Chat this is Batman, my uncle, and Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin, my cousins," "Ladybug," Batman reprimanded. 'He's my soulmate,' Ladybug signed to them and they understood immediately.

"Your what now?" Chat Noir stated, "Now I can see where you get your heroism from. Pleasure to meet you." He bowed. Batman glared (he was assessing whether Chat was good enough for his niece, let him be) and Chat took a step back. "B," Ladybug said exasperatedly, "So, Batman and his partners have agreed to help us with the investigation." Batman nodded at her statement. "And one last thing, I've finally finished the biggest project that I have ever done and..." Ladybug began as they all turned their head back at her, "Pegasus now!" 

At that command a hole opened under them and they slid down a tube to who knows where. They landed on a couple of mattresses while Ladybug simply jumped out. *Clap clap* Hidden lights lit up revealing the rest of temporary heros waiting for them. They looked like they were underground. "We're beneath the Eiffel Tower, that was only one way in. The other ways in are the zeta tubes that I programmed after hacking the one in the Batcave," Ladybug snickered. "Bean, you know you could've just asked?" Red Robin muttered. "Where's the fun in that? Besides I was getting rusty," Ladybug countered.

"Who are they?" Robin said, drawing his katana out of its case. "Woah, calm down," Chat tried, "They're our teammates, the temporary heros." Robin lowered his sword but was still on alert. "Ok, Batman has agreed to help us investigate on Hawkmoth, we need to compare notes. Pegasus, would you mind?" LB stated. "No, I don't mind 100%," Pegasus said, typing away on the holographic keyboard, "Here." 

"And downloaded," Red Robin stated, he turned to Batman and so did Ladybug. "Let me guess," Ladybug started, "You want to assess our powers and capabilities?" Batman grunted as a yes. "Training mode." "Training mode activated," the AI announced and a large circle appeared in the middle. "Did you hack into Mount Justice or the Titans Tower for this?" Nightwing asked. "You underestimate me, I coded this myself," Ladybug replied her face into a smirk.

"I'll spar," the youngest member of Gotham's vigilantes said. "Nice, spar with Chat, you both have a liking for swords, Chat does fencing." "I never told you that," Chat looked at her incredulously. Ladybug winked, "I'm a detective too you know." Chat dazedly walks on over to the training center. Once he's there he takes a fighting stance and wait for the count down.

3\. 2. 1.

Robin attacked first, katanna in hand, and Chat Noir jumped away. Chat snapped into battle mode got ready for the next hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hxjskak, I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated this book in like a long long time. I had a ton of homework. I'll try to update again tomorrow to make it up to you guys
> 
> XOXO  
> ~Leen


End file.
